The present invention generally relates to a copying machine and, more particularly to an electrophotographic copying machine having means for counting the number of copying operations carried out for the purpose of knowing, e.g., the time to perform routine, or regular, inspection.
Generally, in an electrophotographic copying machine, the light sensitive element, and elements associated with the cleaning device and fixing device, as well as toner and copy papers, are considered as expendables which should be replaced or supplied periodically. Particularly as to the light sensitive element and elements associated with the cleaning device and fixing device, each element has its own durability and, therefore, after a certain number of copying operations, such as 5,000, 10,000, 50,000 or 100,000 copying operations, such elements have to be replaced with new ones during the routine inspection, other than at the repair work needed when the copying machine becomes out of order. The question of when it is an appropriate time to exchange the particular element is usually judged by the number from a total counter that shows the total number of copying operations carried out by the copying machine.
In most cases, the time at which the elements are required to be replaced does not always coincide with the time at which the servicing person comes on a routine inspection and it often occurs that the servicing person checks the elements to see if they should be replaced or repaired. This means that the service life of the respective element has no concern with the frequency over which it is used in practice and that the necessity of replacement or repair should be determined in consideration with other items.